sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pad the Weasel
"I don't have any bias, I'll decide what is right and wrong" - Pad the Weasel Pad the Weasel (commonly known as Iron Shot) is a 17 year old outlaw who travels with his friends, Zane the Mongoose and Iris the Badger. Together the trio go around Mobius and do what they think is best for everyone. They are not aligned to any good or evil forces. They are known as "The Outlaws". His nickname Iron Shot comes from his two guns which he crafted, they use custom bullets made out of iron, you know because reasons. They work better than normal bullets. Concept and creation Pad was made by my brother who currently has left the wiki, thus he gave him to me. I tired to make Pad a "badass with guns", didn't go so well since I made him an 11 year old boy... Yeah I stuffed up backed then. Before I decided to reboot my characters Pad didn't receive any development what so ever. Now that he's rebooted I made him older and what I originally intended to be. And now he's not shirtless... Personality Pad is a much more stronger and serious individual than his younger brother. Always focused and determined, never letting anything get in his way. He is almost as mature as one can be. With that said Pad does have a preference to work alone although this does not mean he is against team work when needed. Pad is calm in the mind and aggressive with his movements in battle allowing to him have a greater chance at defeating stronger foes. If the outcome seems bad for either one of The Outlaws or himself he is willing to take actions he would never normally take. He is rarly positive as Pad sees this as a weakness is many others. He refuses to get close to anyone (very few exceptions) so there is less to defend. Only in the face of definite victory he may start being slightly cocky. Backstory Coming soon Powers and abilities Weaponry While Pad is okay fighting with out the aid of weaponry, you just can't beat the feel of a weapon in your hand. Matched with extreme accuracy, Pad can make use of most weapons known to man such as swords, bows, axes and more but his favourite weapons are his two, dual wielding guns. His two guns use ammo that are made out of iron (hence his nickname) and he made them himself, showing Pad has some mechanical skill. Strength Normally assumed to be powerless due to his usage of weapons, Pad has super strength. While it's nothing special when compared to powerhouses like Knuckles, he is still able to pull through with most tasks requiring muscle power. He is also quite challenging to fight with or without his weapons. Stealth You would expect for someone with super strength and professional usage of weaponry to typically go into fights guns blazing, however Pad personally prefers a stealthy approach in most situations. He is able to hide from most easily (as long as they don't have any sensing powers or whatever). Ex gear riding Trained by his friend Zane Pad has become a professional-ish ex gear rider. This helps him with travelling due to his lack of speed. He even has his own board named the blood board (couldn't think of a better name). Weakness Anything that hurt a normal person Much like a normal person, Pad has no specific weakness and can be harmed by things that would harm a normal person. However Pad can take more damage than others thanks to his super strength Relationships Zane the Mongoose At first when they met Zane was a nuisance and while he still is to some extent, Pad wanted nothing to do with him. Overtime the two become best friends despite not having much in common. Zane is the reason Pad knows how to ride an ex gear. Pad trusts Zane with his life and knows that he will come through in the end. Iris the Badger Pads first and best friend. They met when they were very young and have been great friends ever since. Iris is considered by Pad to be 2nd in charge of The Outlaws and he often asks Iris on what she thinks in certain situations. And while Pad is secretly aware of her feelings towards him no one knows if he has the same feelings for her, even Pad himself. Trivia * He is quite the mechanic, being able to fix some vehicles * He gets his super strength from his father * His two guns have a weird system, you never see his guns unless he is using them. When not being used, they fold into into little cubes that Pad can fit in his pocket. SCIENCE STUFF * Originally Pas was Sam's younger brother, now it's vice versa * In an alternate reality, Pad is an ally of the 43rd Century Freedom Fighters Gallery A heart filled brother moment.jpg|If you're asking how one's a weasel and the other a rabbit, well the father is a weasel and the mother is a rabbit. I didn't do hybrids because that would look weir Pad the Weasel (reboot).jpg Pad4smash.jpg|I dunno Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:No Abilities